


Midnight Dip

by lewd_fuj



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Boners, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Swimming Pools, Voyeurism, Yaoi, public blow jobs ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewd_fuj/pseuds/lewd_fuj
Summary: Gray finds himself wandering the streets at night and decides to use the guild’s swimming pool to clear his thoughts, but someone’s already beaten him to it…





	Midnight Dip

**Author's Note:**

> My otp is NaLu but my TRUE otp is Gratsu, so here's some classic Gratsu smut!

The night air was humid as Gray padded through the streets of Magnolia. He wasn’t sure what time it was, or how long he had been walking for, but his mind was running rampant and his feet seemed to take him on a late-night stroll.

He decided to leave his home once his usual routine of stargazing naked on the roof proved pointless. Instead, he wanted to alleviate his clouded brain by exploring the streets. Sometimes he would walk around for hours, allowing the fresh air to calm his thoughts as he followed the twists and bends of the pavement, but other times he’d force himself to sleep and endure the troubled nightmares. This time, he decided the former would snap him out of his reverie.

Not many people were out, but the ones who were ogled his semi-naked form. One woman in particular shrieked and ran the opposite way, obviously frightened by the silhouette of a man walking towards her with hardly any clothes on.

Eventually, he stopped right in front of the Fairy Tail guild and cursed to himself. Of course he’d end up here! This was his second home, the place where he wouldn’t even need to _think_ about directions. Despite everything the guild stood for, the building loomed over the young man imposingly. The Ice-Make wizard shrugged and pushed open the doors; he figured that since he was already here, he may as well go inside.

Gray headed straight to the bar that lovely Mirajane frequented to serve the drunken louts of the guild. He picked out the largest mug he could find and pressed the tap of his favourite beer. This wasn’t something he did often, mind you, but it wouldn’t hurt to quench his thirst.

He sat on the stool and took a big gulp, peering around at the dark, empty guild. The silence was quite eerie compared to the usual commotion of Natsu’s shouts, Gajeel’s terrible singing and Elfman’s manly declarations.

Still, Gray welcomed the silence and took another large swig of his beer. It didn’t take long for him to feel buzzed and after his fourth mug, he thought it would be a good idea to skinny-dip in the pool. It was rare that he had an opportunity to swim alone without Juvia fusing with the water to try and remove his swimming trunks.

Sporting a wide grin, Gray slammed down his empty mug, hopped off the stool and padded to the back of the guild. He shoved the doors open, ready to dive in, but the familiar head of pink hair stopped him dead in his tracks.

The boy turned around and scowled. “What the hell are you doing here, droopy-eyes?”

Gray sneered at his life-long rival. “Bastard. I could ask you the same thing.”

“This is _my_ spot.” Natsu pushed his body further in the pool and kicked his legs, enjoying the warm water washing over his body. It could be a little bit hotter, but he didn’t mind all that much. “Gets crowded in the day so I come at night instead. Especially in this weather.” Then he turned to the stunned mage by the door. “Where’re your clothes?”

Gray glanced down and saw the last bit of his clothing had now vanished. He cupped himself. “Shit! When did that happen?”

Natsu rolled his eyes and turned away. “Now you’ve disturbed my peace.”

Gray found his boxers by the edge of the pool and slipped them on, quite stunned by his words. “Since when did you value peace?”

“What the hell are you tryna say? I appreciate the quiet every now and then. Sometimes it’s better to be alone, ya know?”

Gray simply hummed.

_Better to be alone, huh?_

“Well?” he asked.

The dragon slayer glanced up. “What?”

“You gonna move over or what? I’m sliding in.”

Natsu sneered and moved aside, allowing Gray’s lithe body to slip in the water beside him, boxers and all.

The water encapsulated Gray and his body adapted to the temperature rather quickly. He glanced at Natsu who was leaning against the edge of the pool, his head resting back and his eyes closed. Then he turned away, feeling a little pissed that his plans were thwarted.

_So much for some alone time…_

“Hey.”

Gray’s low voice caused Natsu to open one eye. “What is it, ice bucket?”

“How long have you been here, anyway?”

His eye shut again and he shrugged. “About an hour. I would’ve still been with Lucy but she kept yelling at me.”

“What’s new?” he muttered.

“Nah, I mean _really_ yelling. Somethin’ about a ripped novel? I dunno, I didn’t stick around to listen.”

“You probably _did_ rip it since you’re so accident-prone. Damn pyro.”

Natsu’s brow tightened but he didn’t respond. He refused to get riled up by the teen, especially when he felt so peaceful right now.

“So where’s Happy?” Gray asked.

Natsu’s eyes opened and he shivered, as if haunted by a memory. “He couldn’t get away. She already had him by the tail when I escaped.”

Gray shuddered at the thought of being trapped in Lucy’s wrath. Her anger rivalled Erza’s sometimes. It was hard to decipher which female was more satanic. “You should apologise.”

“I did! Well, I tried to.”

“So what happened?” The dragon slayer turned his face to show Gray his bruised cheek. “Lucy Kick?” Gray guessed.

“Yeah. Frickin’ hurts.”

Gray couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re actually an idiot. Everyone knows how crazy Lucy is about you, but all you do is piss her off.”

Squinty eyes blinked in confusion. “Huh? Crazy about me?”

The ice wizard palmed his face. “God, how could someone be this stupid?”

“Oi!” Natsu sneered and shot up from the water, fist already clenched. “Try sayin’ that again and I’ll melt you into a puddle, ice prick!”

Gray paused and noticed the rush of Natsu’s outburst caused the water to drag his swimming trunks down a little, exposing a tuft of pink hair and the poking tip of the head. “Looks like you’re pretty happy to fight with me.”

The teen realised the sudden draft and crashed back down into the pool, splashing water everywhere. “Shut up!” he yelled furiously with rosy cheeks.

Gray noticed the colour of his face and felt his heart twinge. Seeing an embarrassed Natsu was rather amusing. He grinned, ready to taunt him like his life depended on it. “I bet you get them all the time,” he goaded. When he didn’t receive a reply, Gray tried again. “Thinking about Lucy, aren’t you? You little pervert.”

“I said shut up, bastard. Leave me alone, you stink of booze.” Natsu turned away, angry that he had exposed himself, albeit accidentally.

The raven-haired man chuckled at the petulant behaviour. “You really have no clue, man. Lucy’s a cute girl with brains, I don’t know what she sees in you.” He leaned against Natsu with a teasing smile. “I bet you fantasise about her.”

“Hell no.” The dragon slayer scowled. “Who’d want to think about her like that?”

“Well, most guys.”

“Not me,” Natsu assured confidently.

Gray almost scoffed. “Liar. You probably jerk off to her in the shower.”

The fire wizard turned back to him with widened eyes. “No I don’t!”

“And in bed, too,” Gray went on, ignoring his rebuttals. He pushed himself even firmer against his teammate with a mischievous smile. “You get hard just thinking about her. What is it that entices you? Her massive boobs? Her cute little ass?”

“Stop it,” Natsu murmured, still refusing to face the ice wizard.

Gray chuckled and noticed his hands were now cupping himself beneath the bubbling water. He paused with a quirked brow. “Whoa. You really _are_ into Lucy, huh?”

“No,” Natsu grumbled, feeling more irritated by the second. “It’s the water.”

“Don’t gimme that crap. That’s the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard.”

“Look, I’m not a pervert like you.”

“You wanna try saying that without a boner?” Natsu’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment again and he remained quiet. Gray laughed and leaned back in the warm water, already feeling better that his mind was taken off of his previous troubles. “Admit it, flame-brain, you have a thing for Lucy.”

“Shut the hell up! You don’t know.” He turned away with a sigh. “It’s not her.”

Hearing that piqued the ice wizard’s interest. “Then who?”

“Mind your own damn business, you pervy snowman.”

Gray held his hands up in feigned innocence. “Hey, I’m just showing interest in your stupid love life.”

Natsu glared at him. “Why do you even care?”

“Because…” he didn’t really have an answer – not one he could say out loud, anyway. Instead, he peered into the bubbling water and kicked his feet around.

“Well, whatever. There’s no way in hell I’d tell you anything.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea. It’s not like I actually care, just making conversation.” When he saw Natsu struggle to conceal his erection, he smiled. “You can go rub out a quick one inside. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Like hell!”

Gray was intrigued by the dragon slayer’s defensive attitude. For some reason, he refused to admit his crush on Lucy. It didn’t make sense to Gray; he thought they could banter and discuss girls of interest as fellow men, but it turns out Natsu was far too sensitive for this kind of conversation. He planted his palms on the edge, hoisting himself out of the pool and stroking back his moist bangs. “I’m gonna grab another drink. You want one?”

“Screw you.”

Gray shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

He went back over to the bar and poured another mug of beer, laughing to himself at how easily embarrassed Natsu got. Seriously, it wasn’t even a big deal. He wouldn’t be the first one to fantasise over Lucy, so Gray couldn’t understand why he denied it so profusely. Unless…he didn’t have a crush on Lucy at all?

Either way, it was fun to antagonise him.

He downed another mug of beer, sighing contently as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Despite ending up at the guild by accident, he was actually having a good time. Perhaps he should do this more often, so long as that damn pyro kept his mouth shut about it.

Speaking of the dragon slayer, it was time to get him to confess. Gray rubbed his hands together and headed back to the pool, ready for round two of his torment. However…

“Nnngh…”

The ice mage paused at the huffing groan and quickly hid by the door, peering round to see Natsu in the pool with his dick in hand. His back arched and his face was tense as a firm bronze hand stroked the shaft of his cock. Gray’s eyes bugged at the sight and he found himself staring instead of moving away.

_What the hell? At a place like this?!_

He never thought he’d see a perverted Natsu for _real_. In fact, he was sure the fire wizard didn’t get aroused until seeing his erection this very evening. However, Gray figured if he watched the dragon slayer shoot off in that point of ecstasy, he might unconsciously reveal who his heart belonged to.

“D-Dammit,” Natsu grunted, his chest shuddering to support his rapid breaths.

Gray leaned against the door, watching the movements of Natsu’s strong hand as it pumped faster, his other hand supporting his weight on the edge of the pool. The ice wizard couldn’t believe that the teen would be daring enough to do this out in the open, especially since he could easily get caught in the act.

Was Natsu _that_ sexually frustrated that he just didn’t care? Did Lucy turn him so much that he had no choice but to jerk off in a public pool?

Still, Gray was fascinated by the faces the young man made. His brows quirked and his cheeks were flushed as he continued stroking himself, racing to reach that intense peak of pleasure.

“C’mon…” he panted, puffs of steam leaving his mouth.

Dark blue eyes narrowed in curiosity as the hand stroked faster. It was obvious that Natsu was lost in his own fantasy, completely oblivious to his surroundings now. For some reason, Gray didn’t mind watching. In fact, he might kind of, probably, in a way…_enjoy_ watching. This wasn’t a sight he got to see every day, so he chose to savour it instead of break it off.

Plus, this could be used as ammo one day. Whenever the pyro stepped out of line, Gray could blackmail him to do his dirty bidding, since he knew his dirty little exhibitionist secret. Natsu would have no choice but to obey in fear of being exposed. It was the perfect plan.

_Yeah. That’s the only reason I’m watching. For bribery purposes…_

Natsu’s low moan snapped him out of his thoughts. He was really going for it now, his wrist twisting at the head before dragging the skin back down his shaft.

“I…I need to hurry before that idiot gets back,” he muttered to himself, although he continued stroking at the same pace. “But this feels so damn good.” Natsu choked off a moan and his body shook as he staved off his orgasm, forcing himself to teeter on the edge. His hand slowed as he sank back into his fantasy. “You get me so worked up,” he growled, those squinty eyes shut tight. “I wanna come all over that dark hair.”

Dark hair? Gray immediately began to think of all the girls in the guild and their hair colours. It definitely wasn’t Lucy, since she had the golden locks that most girls envied. Couldn’t possibly be Erza, either; while her hair was a dark scarlet, it was highly unlikely that she was the one who the dragon slayer was referring to. Maybe Cana?

“Ahhh,” Natsu panted, and Gray saw his broad chest stutter as his breathing quickened. “I wanna fuck your mouth so hard you choke on my dick. Shit…”

Gray was taken aback by his vulgar words. Who would’ve thought the childish Salamander had such a dirty mouth? He watched and waited, anticipating the crucial moment that would finally reveal who Natsu fantasised about. The last thing Gray wanted to do was interrupt a sight so…_hot_.

The Ice-Make wizard shook his head, quickly banishing those thoughts, and went back to the spectacle before him.

Natsu was close now, his stationary arm shaking as he struggled to hold himself up with his impending release. Meanwhile, his other hand turned rapid, fisting himself with growing need and avidity. He panted hard and loud, gritting his teeth as he worked himself to completion. Then, he gave a low groan as he came, throwing his head back with a breathy moan as the name of his imaginary lover escaped his lips. “Nnnggh…Gr–…Gray…”

Gray’s stumbling back at the reveal, eyes wide and mouth agape. Had he heard that correctly? Was Natsu seriously thinking of him this whole time? His throat practically closed up as he watched the pink-haired teen recover from his intense orgasm. As soon as he calmed down he blinked dumbly, as though confused, and frowned.

“Dammit, I did it again,” he lamented with a sigh. He fanned his hands in the water, trying to rid of the bits of cum that floated around, then grabbed his hair in frustration. “I’m done for if Gray finds out.” As an afterthought, he turned to the door to see if the coast was clear.

The man in question quickly hid behind the door, his heartbeat erratic and his head even more muddled than before. He took deep breaths to try and quell his racing heart and thought about what to do. He could probably run away but that would look too suspicious. Maybe he should just go back in there like nothing happened? But it would be hard to act normally after seeing _that_.

Gray waited for Natsu to finish clearing up and timed the exact moment to join him again. He took a deep breath and strode towards the pool, sliding back in while trying not to think about the fact that Natsu had just ejaculated into it. He noticed the dragon slayer refused to look at him now, the red hue of his cheeks still visible.

Gray’s brow twitched. How the hell can he go from a horny beast to a shy puppy in the space of two minutes? It baffled the teen to no end, but he had no choice but to act casual.

“What’s up, flame-brain?”

Natsu faced his rival, feeling embarrassed and mortified that they were inches apart after he had just pleasured himself while thinking of him. He wasn’t sure when these fantasies began, but they were becoming more frequent and intense. It was Gray’s fault, anyway! The way his body was pressed up close, whispering things in his ear about Lucy…Natsu couldn’t help but feel aroused.

Damn ice stripper and his provocative ways.

“Oi…” Natsu turned to the ice mage again and noticed his eyes were fixated on something below the water. “You’re still pretty worked up,” he mentioned.

Natsu quickly covered himself. “Stop watching me.”

Gray shifted closer with a predatory gleam in his eye. Without warning, he grabbed the bulge in Natsu’s swimming trunks and smirked. “I guess all that work was for nothing, huh?”

The dragon slayer gawked at his rival, shocked that he would dare touch him. He clenched his fist, ready to strike, but Gray’s fingers slid down to fondle his balls, making his body turn numb. He quickly gave up and fell back against the edge of the pool, blushing fiercely at Gray’s ministrations. “Always knew you were a pervert,” he huffed out, watching his hand work him.

“I wasn’t the one jerking off in the pool. Seriously, Natsu? You want me to choke on your dick?”

Oh God, so he _did_ see! And apparently he’d heard everything, too. Natsu wanted to drown right there and then, but the feel of Gray’s hand was enticing him to get hard again.

The ice wizard’s voice was a low drawl now. “You even came in the pool like a perverted old man. How do you plan on cleaning that up?”

“Stop talkin’,” Natsu grumbled. Then he blanched at the cold hand seeping into his trunks. “And stop touching me!”

Gray’s eyes remained focused on the lump in Natsu’s trunks beneath the water. He could no longer hold back, and although the dragon slayer was kicking up a fuss, he wasn’t exactly punching him or moving away, which could only mean one thing. “Do you really want me to stop?”

Natsu gritted his teeth and shut his eyes when he felt that nimble hand rub against his erection. He was incredibly sensitive after coming but somehow his cock was begging for more, craving the ice mage’s touch.

“Do you?” Gray questioned again, his eyes on Natsu’s lips as he gasped.

“Y-You bastard…” the fire mage grimaced, then he stiffened when Gray began to stroke him with icy fingers.

“Look, I’m horny as hell right now because of you, but if you really don’t want this then I’ll stop.”

“Just shut up and keep goin’,” Natsu panted, his hips already twitching at the fingers lazily stroking his shaft.

Gray tightened his hold on the warm, stiff arousal. “I wanna see you come again. Let me do the honours this time.”

The pink-haired teen groaned at his words, hardly believing that one of his wet dreams was about to come true. Still, he thought aloud, “But why?”

The ice wizard simply shrugged. “Do I need a reason?” His hand massaged the base up to the flared head teasingly slow, causing Natsu to grunt. Gray licked his lips at the sensual sight. “No point getting embarrassed. It’s just us two; I won’t tell anyone.”

Natsu glanced at him. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Because I want this as much as you do.”

Natsu swallowed hard and looked down at the pale hand gripping his cock. His brows tightened in concentration – and slight disbelief – as Gray’s thumb traced the underside before teasing the glans. “Gray…dammit,” he hissed with a heated moan.

Gray was extremely hard himself but he focused on Natsu and the slutty sounds he made. Now that he was closer, he took in every detail of young man, from the beads of sweat on his forehead to how hard his nostrils flared whenever he took a deep inhale. His skin was incredibly flushed, revealing how hot he really was inside and out.

Who would’ve thought that this silly pyro could look so erotic?

The sight enthralled Gray but he needed more. Using his other hand, he began to shift the trunks down. Natsu instinctively raised his hips, freeing his dick as the measly cloth was stripped away. Gray continued to caress the well-endowed organ while the other played with his balls. The fire wizard cursed to himself and bit the skin of his forearm, giving small thrusts into the cool hands.

“No-one’s around. Be as loud as you want,” Gray encouraged.

“N-No…”

“Idiot, stop being so stubborn,” he sneered. Then he had an idea. Without missing a beat, Gray bent over and sucked Natsu’s soft nipple into his mouth,

Natsu stiffened instantly. “Shit, G-Gray…”

The young man smiled in victory. He loved to hear his name like that, and he’d make sure that Natsu called out to him many more times tonight. His teeth scraped against the sensitive nipple, all the while his hand moved faster, fucking the eager dick with his fist and making the teen shudder. Even still, he wasn’t as vocal as Gray had witnessed before.

The Ice-Make mage pulled away from the swollen nipple and leaned close to the flushed ear. “Come for me, Natsu. Or should I suck you off? Your choice.”

The dragon slayer hummed, his eyes still tightly shut but his eyebrows scrunched together as if he were in pain. He thrust into the moving hand and sighed, licking his chapped lips before muttering, “Suck me.”

The raven-haired man pulled back completely. “Stand up.”

Natsu followed orders wordlessly, getting up on shaky legs to stand in the pool, his cock pointing directly at his rival. He wasn’t sure if he had the energy to stand for long, but he was anticipating Gray’s mouth on him, which gave him the inner strength he never knew he had. Then a thought occurred to him: Gray was an ice wizard, so was he cold inside and out? Would his mouth feel like a freezer around him?

He quickly got his answer. Without pretence, Gray leaned in and literally devoured him, his jaw widening to take all of him in. Natsu shuddered at the cold mouth and tongue, biting his lip to prevent cursing too loudly. Gray’s entire mouth enclosed his dick, and when he swallowed, Natsu felt the pulse all over his body.

Gray looked up at the dragon slayer as he slowly retracted his mouth, feeling the veins on the shaft and tasting every inch of him. Natsu tasted salty from coming moments before, but Gray didn’t mind one bit – the thought of having him in his mouth was enough to make him combust. Plus, he was quite surprised at Natsu’s size. The fire mage was average in length but the thick girth made Gray’s jaw ache already. He began to move his head, eagerly thrusting his mouth on his rival’s cock, trying to draw as many sounds from him as possible.

Natsu was on cloud nine. He thought that fantasy-Gray was good at blowjobs, but he had nothing on the real deal. Despite the struggle to keep his eyes open, he watched as Gray’s mouth worked on him while his droopy eyes glared, willing him to come. He couldn’t come just yet, though – he needed to enjoy this for as long as possible. He would be pissed if this was just another wet dream. But then again, everything felt real enough: Gray’s cool tongue teasing the underside, the chilly fingers fondling his balls, and best of all, the feel of the back of Gray’s throat every time he slammed home.

None of it made any sense, though. Gray hated Natsu; he said it practically once a week. Do you really give a blowjob to someone you hate? And it wasn’t like Natsu had propositioned him, so how did they end up in this predicament right in the pool of the Fairy Tail guild?

“Why…nngh…why are you doing this?” Natsu hissed out, watching his moistened cock enter Gray’s mouth over and over again.

Gray slid the dick out his mouth with a ‘pop’ before licking his lips, saliva dripping from his chin. “To make you come.”

That annoyed Natsu. “Y’know what I mean.”

The ice mage stopped completely and thought of an answer. Why _is_ he doing this? He despised Natsu. Well, maybe not that much. But he did find him incredibly annoying. They were rivals, enemies, opposites, reluctant teammates…so why did Gray crave him so much?

Maybe because he was insanely infatuated with him.

Gray grimaced at the thought. It was hard to come to terms with, but it was the absolute truth. He adored the dragon slayer, and not just because of his brute strength or cunning abilities. There was something about the idiot that he found loveable, and it was probably the same thing that drew Lucy in, too. Gray thought of Natsu most nights, which usually ended in a lustful fantasy or a sticky wet dream. Was it even infatuation? Probably. But Gray still winced at having to admit such a thing. He was so confused about his feelings that he found himself wandering the streets at night, only to end up at the guild and bump into the same person that plagued his mind.

Suddenly, Gray found his answer. “Because I like you.”

Natsu didn’t react in the way that Gray was expecting; no shocked gasp, no widened eyes, not even a jolt or a flinch. Instead, colour rose to his cheeks and he flashed a coquettish smile. “Then finish what you started, droopy-eyes,” he teased. “Or are you too scared?”

Gray smirked at that challenging tone and wrapped his lips around Natsu’s dick once more, sucking with more vigour now. A low groan left the dragon slayer’s throat as euphoria ensnared him.

“Oh God…” he puffed out, his sharp canines flashing in the clear moonlight The saliva slathered Natsu’s cock, allowing him to bury deeper into that cold mouth. “That’s it, suck me…” The sadistic side of him wanted to hear the ice wizard choke, so he thrust further into that tight throat and was amazed to find that Gray had no gag reflex. Natsu almost chuckled to himself. Gray won this round.

He rested his hand on the spiky raven hair and gripped it firmly, pulling Gray’s bangs back to get a clear view of his face. The image of his life-long rival on his knees before him, sucking mercilessly with hollowed cheeks, was enough to make Natsu explode. Not only that, but they were both immersed in water with the moon illuminating them, completely unbothered by their surroundings and the only ambience being the lapping of the pool, Gray’s obscene slurping and Natsu’s shuddering moans.

Gray was enjoying this more than he thought he would. Being able to taste Natsu’s precum, smell his musky scent, hear his sensual grunts and feel his cock violate his mouth was exhilarating – something he only imagined in his dreams. However, he needed to hear Natsu fully lose himself, if only a little bit.

Slowly, he shifted his hands from the dripping cock and rubbed along Natsu’s hip bone, trailing his fingers around his waist and to his buttocks. Then he carefully slipped his moist index finger inside Natsu’s tight asshole.

The pink-haired boy seized up instantly. “F…fuck! Gray!”

The Ice-Make wizard smirked around the shaft.

_That’s more like it._

Natsu gnashed his teeth together and cursed to himself. “T-Take it out…”

Gray simply shook his head and continued to deep-throat while his finger began to slide gently in and out.

The sensation felt weird to Natsu; not particularly bad, just…_different_, and something he had never experienced before. The most he’d done in his teenage years is jerk off, and even that was rare until maybe a couple of months ago when he realised his feelings for Gray. So to go from no experience to this much so soon was making the dragon slayer feel delirious with pleasure. “Gray,” the young man rasped through a dry throat.

He wasn’t sure what to focus on; the tight, chilly passage of Gray’s throat, the wet tongue licking his balls or the finger burrowed in his ass. Either way, the sensations were snowballing into a bout of euphoria and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. As if the ice mage read his thoughts, Gray slipped another finger in and began to thrust quickly, curling and twisting them. That caused a tingle to shoot straight to Natsu’s balls, making him jolt hard. “Argh, dammit…fuck you,” he said in a heated moan. That devious tongue and finger combo really worked wonders.

Gray could sense that Natsu was close, if not for the abrupt thrusting of his hips and the stuttering breaths. The dragon slayer’s grip on his hair was bordering on painful now, and Gray was sure he felt a few hairs detach from his scalp. He loved it though; this carnal desperation and unabashed need to come, even if it meant fucking his rival’s throat raw. This is exactly how Gray pictured the fire wizard to be when he lost all composure, reduced to his base instincts.

“Shit…I’m gonna–…” Natsu tried to warn, yet his eyes closed as his hips continued thrusting. “I’m coming, Gray…”

The raven-haired teen worked faster now, his lips a strong suction on the swollen cock, sucking like it was the last meal he was ever going to get. At the same time, his fingers worked like a piston, thrusting in and out of Natsu’s ass and encouraging him to come. It was all too much for the Fire Dragon Slayer, whose hips stiffened as the dam finally burst.

“Fffuck,” he rasped, his head thrown back as he emitted a low groan, steam billowing from his mouth.

The hot semen shot straight into Gray’s mouth but he continued sucking, milking everything Natsu had until he was spent. Even then, he gulped everything down, enjoying the sticky, lava-like fluid sliding down his throat. When he was sure that he was done, Gray pulled away, his throat and mouth sore.

With all the strength zapped out of him, Natsu’s knees buckled and he held onto his rival for support. He noticed some of his cum glistening on Gray’s chin and dared to feel aroused all over again. Gray really did look stunning on his knees before him with cum on his face.

“That was a lot,” Gray muttered as he wiped his mouth.

Natsu panted and gazed down at him in wonderment. Then realisation swiftly sank in. Gray had sucked him off and even went as far as to swallow his cum. And, craziest thing of all, it was all _his_ idea. Did he also confess his feelings to him? Natsu thought maybe that part was just a delusion; there’s no way all of this could happen in one night. “Are you okay?” he asked. It was all he could afford to ask at this point.

Gray scoffed. “Idiot. Why wouldn’t I be? A little cum never hurt anybody.”

Natsu chuckled and pulled on his swimming trunks, finally collapsing back into the pool and splashing the ice wizard in the process. He felt completely drained and, admittedly, a little bit lost. He had to catch his breath after such a mind-blowing orgasm, but he realised he had neglected Gray. As he eyed the ice mage, he felt the intense need to kiss him.

So that’s what he did.

Gray was stunned by the sudden kiss, but his eyes quickly shut and he melted into the feel of Natsu’s warm lips. In his milder dreams, when he wasn’t plagued by sexual fantasies, it was things like this, just the two of them kissing and nothing more. But now he got to experience it for real, which made his heart leap.

Their tongues lapped at one another and Natsu nipped at Gray’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, causing the raven-haired man to moan. How was Natsu such a skilled kisser? Had he done this before? He grabbed his face and tilted his head as his tongue explored the fiery mouth, wishing such a steamy kiss would never end.

Then they eventually pulled away, heavy breaths as dark blue eyes met black ones. They remained in a comfortable silence for a moment, taking in the night’s events and feeling giddy with passion.

“Gray,” Natsu whispered, still watching him.

“Hm?”

“I like you too.”

Gray laughed. “A little late for that.”

Natsu grinned and looked at their surroundings. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was obvious what had happened in the pool. “We made a helluva mess,” he noted.

“Yeah…”

Suddenly, the fire wizard kicked away from the edge with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Last one to the other side has to clean the pool!”

Gray gawked. “_What_?”

But Natsu was already swimming away, quickly heading towards the deep end.

Gray laughed at his teammate’s – and now lover’s – antics. “You cheating bastard!” He used the edge of the pool to propel him forward and began to swim after him. He had to admit, now that he’d confessed his feelings to Natsu, weight had been lifted from his shoulders and his body felt 10 times lighter.

As the pair played in the pool, the clock tower chimed through the streets of Magnolia, letting the residents know that it was finally midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
